Where's the Fire, Mr Kitty Cat?
by AbbySaysRawr
Summary: Ayame takes Tohru shopping... to the Red Light District. So naturally, Kyo has to tag along... hilarity to ensue.


A/N: Hiya guys c: This is my first time writing a fic. Fruits Basket is one of my favorite animes (Team Kyo!) and I decided I would write a random… well, whatever this is. I thought it was going to be a one-shot, but I think I'll write more :3 Enjoy, and make sure to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the characters mentioned. This story is based off of the manga by Takaya Natsuki. ^-^

Kyo was jerked back to reality as a loud crashing noise awoke him from his sleep. He was having a dream… A GOOD dream… And he wanted to go back to it as soon as possible. That damn rat could go investigate. He curled back up into fetal position and buried himself under the covers. As he drifted back into his blissful slumber, images of Tohru raced through his mind… A smiling Tohru said his name slowly with a voice clear as a bell. "Kyo, I have something to tell you…" she hesitated. She brought her face up closer to his, and began to open her mouth to say something, but instead of words coming out of her mouth, all Kyo could hear was a shrill beeping sound. Once again, Kyo was knocked into the present.

Suddenly he realized that high-pitched noise was coming from downstairs… So it hadn't been his imagination. He pulled on an undershirt and ran down the stairs so fast he almost knocked Shigure on to the floor. "Whoa, there. Slow your roll, Mr. Kitty Cat. Where's the fire?" Kyo stammered, "Shut up, Shigure. What's that sound? Is everyone okay?" Shigure chuckled. "We all know you don't care for my well-being, considering you nearly just crippled me, so you must be concerned about our precious flower…" Kyo just glared at Shigure. "…Don't…Call…Her…That…" He managed between angry grunts. He clenched his fists and ran outside. "You're no help anyway, you damn dog. I'll go look for myself" "NOOO, COME BACK KITTY CAT!" Kyo heard Shigure call from the kitchen.

As Kyo stepped outside, a sudden gust of wind whipped his bright orange hair into his eyes, hiding his scowl. He was starting to get concerned. What in the hell happened to Tohru? And what was that damn noise? It was giving him a headache.

"MY PRECIOUS HOUSE! WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY HOUSE?" Shigure yelled so loud, Kyo wouldn't be surprised if everyone in a 50-mile radius could hear him. Of course there WAS no one in a 50-mile radius, because they lived in the middle of nowhere. Kyo jogged back to the house and noticed the car lodged into the side. "Well, that explains the beeping and crashing sounds. Damn that car alarm." he thought. His eyes widened at the thought that Tohru could be in the car.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him (beat that, Yuki!) and pried the car door open with his bare hands, making the hole in the side of the house even larger. He could hear Shigure's wails of protest. Drywall crumbled all over his feet and everything was dusted with a white powder. "Wow, Kyo. You seem eager to see me" "…Ayami? What did you do to Tohru!" "Nothing, yet. But I just came to pick her up. I'm quite forgetful sometimes… The brake is the one the left, right?"

Tohru heard the disturbance and grabbed her basket… The strawberries could wait to be picked. A frightened expression fleeted over her face. Her blue eyes were so big, they took up almost half of her face. Her long brown hair trailed in the wind behind her as she sprinted toward the house with a frantic expression contorting her features. "Are you guys okay? Aya-san, are you hurt? Here, let me help you! Oh my goodness you're bleeding! I'll go get the bandages! N-no! I'll get disinfectant! Or gau-" Ayami put his hand over her mouth and her words were muffled. Her eyes widened even more than before. Kyo slapped Ayami right across the face.

"Don't you dare touch her! Give her some respect, she was only trying to help you!" Tohru just said, "It's alright, Ayami-san." "See, Kyo, the lady can make her own decisions… I think you're a bit too protective of her. Give her some freedom, let her explore…" Kyo's eyes narrowed so much they were almost invisible. The crease between his eyebrows became so deep it could probably hold a chopstick in place. "YOU DAMN PERVERT, SHUT UP!" Tohru just quietly mumbled, "It's really quite alright… his hands smelled nice…" "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, SNAKE." "Alright, see you in hell." Tohru sat in a daze, caught in their argument.

Yuki waltzed up to the trio and gave Tohru an eloquent look. He sighed and deliberately avoided greeting his brother. He grabbed Tohru by the hand and whispered, "Ms. Honda, let's get out of here before things get messy." Ayami and Kyo were so wrapped up in their bickering they didn't even notice the pair walking out of sight.

After walking several steps, they encountered an unconscious Shigure lying on the floor. Tohru stopped in her tracks and started stammering "Sh-sh-shigure! I need i-ice! Where is the ice?" "M-my house…" he moaned.


End file.
